


First Time For Everything

by SilverPsycho



Category: The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Friendship, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Teen Romance, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPsycho/pseuds/SilverPsycho
Summary: Takes place during the scene where Dani and Rahne share their first kiss only things escalate to something more intimate.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	First Time For Everything

The top of the dome seemed unreal as the droplets of water tainted the dome like red rain right down from the heavens. As the two girls lay together watching the show before them. 

“It doesn’t feel like it’s real!” Rahne says in awe.

Dani turns toward her as she returns the gesture, “Sometimes it doesn’t feel like your real!” 

This of course grabs Rahne’s attention. “What do you mean?” 

Both girls turn on their sides to face each other their bodies only inches apart from each other. Their eyes lost in each other’s gaze. 

“Your just so nice to me, too nice, sometimes I feel like I made you up!” Dani answers sweetly. This causes Rahne’s cheeks to turn pink slightly hoping Dani doesn’t notice. 

She props herself up on an elbow and Dani does the same. “You didn’t make me up I promise you I’m real!” 

Suddenly there was a tension that filled the air between the two of them and with that they slowly closed the gap between each other their faces closer to each other then they had ever been before. Their lips lightly brush over each other as they embrace in a very passionate kiss that is in fact the first one that either of them have ever experienced. It went on for a few more seconds until they broke apart for air and Dani noticed Rahne’s eyes change to her wolf eyes.

“Your eyes!” 

Rahne blushed furiously at this covering them turning her face away from Dani. “Oh, I’m sorry!” 

Dani mange’s to hook her finger under Rahne’s chin to bring her face to take another look at her eyes again.

“Don’t their beautiful!” 

Rahne giggled slightly embarrassed.

“I’ve never done this before!” She admitted.

Dani arched her eyebrows, “With a girl!” She teased.

“With anyone!” She corrected. 

Another moment later their lips were close enough to share another kiss but Dani stopped to ask her, “You sure you really want to do this?” 

Rahne took a moment to think before answering. “As long as it’s with you!” 

That being said their lips mashed against each other as Rahne pulled Dani on top of her to straddle her hips Rahne’s hands on either side of her waist. Their lips moving in sync with each other the sounds of their lips smacking against each other audible enough for anyone around to hear. 

Dani then moves her hands to caress Rahne’s face as they continue to make out. While her hands slide under Dani’s shirt feeling the soft smooth warm flesh of her skin against the pads of her fingers that make Dani moan into her mouth. 

They break their kiss and Dani lifts her shirt over her head to expose the upper half of her body. Rahne then sits up to remove the last piece of clothing between her and complete half-nakedness. 

“Do you mind but I kinda want to do it!” Rahne says cautiously, Dani nods.

With that Rahne slips her hands behind Dani’s back to unclasp her bra letting it slid off her shoulders naturally letting gravity do the rest. Rahne felt her womanhood moisten at the sight of Dani’s now exposed breasts they weren’t relatively large but they did have sizable nipples that made her mouth water. Right as she was about to dive in, but Dani put her hands on her shoulders.

“I know you want to do this but I want to give you the better half of this experience first please!” 

Rahne nodded, “I’m just a wee bit nervous is all!” 

Dani giggled, “Just relax and allow me to show you how much I appreciate your kindness to me!” 

Dani then snaked her hands under Rahne’s shirt and slowly pulled it over her head exposing her pale skin and grey bra. Dani quickly unhooked it letting it fall off her shoulders sliding down her arms. Rahne’s breasts were slightly larger than Dani’s but with smaller nipples. 

“Wow you’ve got quite a body!” This made Rahne’s face turn beet red. 

Dani slowly laid Rahne in her back feeling the cool grass send a shiver up her spine. Dani’s mouth found Rahne’s neck as she began nibbling and slightly biting trailing kisses down to her collarbone. Eventually Dani mouth made its way to Rahne’s chest as her tongue began licking at her nipples that made her breathing become erratic as low pleasurable moans filled the air.

Suddenly Rahne felt pressure build up inside of her like a dam about to break and she knew what it meant.

“D-Dani I...I’m going to cum!” 

She howled almost like a wolf with pleasure as she came and came very hard orgasming hard than she ever hard me in her life. Dani stopped letting Rahne reel back from her little orgasm and saw Rahne’s smile return to her face. Suddenly Dani felt the full force of the woman beneath her crashing her lips onto hers.

“Now it’s my turn to show you how much I appreciate your sweetness towards me!” 

A predatory grin crossed her face and she flipped Dani over so that Rahne was now on top of her smiling and saw that she then went down on Dani and mirrored the same moves as she lead a trail of kisses and nibbles at the neck that went all the way down to the collarbone that soon made its way to Dani’s chest. 

Her nipples were very sensitive to her canine teeth as Rahne shifted into her werewolf form nibbling at Dani’s nipples her ears became filled with pleasurable screams until Dani felt a tingling sensation from her pussy that was about ready to burst. 

“Rahne I’m gonna I’m gonna oh fuck I’m gonna CUM!!” Dani screeched.

Her orgasm was mind blowing Beyond any other pleasure she had ever felt in her entire life. The two of them collapsed next to each other laughing. 

“That was wonderful!” Dani said to Rahne moving a red lock out of her face. 

“It really was thank you!” Rahne replied.

“Your welcome!”

They got their clothes back on and continued with their heated make out session before an alarm went off over at the building.

“What is it?” Dani asked.

“It’s Berto, come on!” Rahne replies.

They took off running back to the building to help him.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think of my alternative selection.


End file.
